Memories?
by Tribal Matriach
Summary: A strange light, a missing 30 minutes and then Sam is acting odd... set season 7, 1 week before Inauguration.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Jack watched as Daniel dialled the last symbol and pressed the activation button in the centre. He scanned the surroundings, they seemed to have managed to elude their followers for a while, though he had no idea how, after all they HAD to know that the humans were headed for the Stargate! He had expected a fire-fight to gain access.

"GO!" He shouted and Daniel headed for the gate, as he did so a bright light seemed to pierce his body, reminiscent of the scan that Thors hammer had done to them all those years ago on Cimmeria. Jack watched as the scan passed over Teal'c and himself and settled on Carter, the light flashed brightly and then… they were all stood exactly where they had been, but the wormhole was disengaged.

"Daniel!" he shouted and the archaeologist ran back to he DHD dialling again, Jack scanned the treeline and shouted "Everyone OK?", he got positives from his three team members and then he saw movement "Heads UP!"

The wormhole whooshed into existence again, Daniel using his remote as he ran towards the shimmering surface. Jack and Teal'c shot into the oncoming Jaffa and waited until Carter and Daniel had disappeared and backed towards the horizon, he felt the cold envelop him and suddenly he was looking at the blue surface stepping backwards onto he ramp.

"Close the Iris" all four of them shouted together and the metal spiral moved into place.

Jack turned "What the hell was that?" he asked

"SG1! What happened?" Hammonds voice came over the speakers, Jack noticed that the SFs had not stood down as they usually would when they had a closed iris.

"That's what I just asked Sir, we were being chased, we dialled, headed for the 'gate, there was a light, then suddenly the gate was… off" he waved his hand in front of him "we had to dial again and only just escaped before we were overrun by Jaffa"

"The gate activated and your code was sent through over 30 minutes ago!" Hammond said. "We tried to dial back when you didn't come through but we couldn't get a lock"

"30 minutes sir?" that didn't make sense. He knew it was not the first time they had 'lost' time, but if they had been there for a full 30 minutes the Jaffa should have captured them, they were only a minute or so behind them after all.

"Report to the infirmary, De-brief at 14:00" Hammond said.

Jack unclipped his weapon and handed it off to the Master Sergeant, watching as everyone else did the same, Carter was the last to hand hers over and it had no sooner left her hands than she collapsed on the floor.

"MEDIC!" Jack shouted as he rushed to her side. They must have been standing by just in case because the blast doors opened almost immediately and they efficiently lifted her onto a trolley and wheeled her out while the doctor was attaching the gas/blood-pressure thing to her finger.

The three male members of SG1 fell in behind the parade, having to wait for the lift to descend again to pick them up, putting them a couple of minutes behind Carter arriving at the infirmary.

The new doctor was buzzing around Carter and the men refused to be seen until he paused and came over to them.

"You may as well get your medicals now, then you will be free to stay or go as you please"

"Carter?" Jack asked him

"Don't know yet, we have to run some tests, get an MRI first, then, well we will see. It could take a while, but it could be that she just fainted"

"Carter doesn't 'just faint'" he insisted "something happened to us when we got to the 'gate, we were scanned, or something, the light hit Carter last"

"I will review Dr Fraisers notes on Major Carter and see if there is any hint as to a cause, and then I will also have a baseline to work the tests from" All the infirmary staff paled slightly at the mention of the recently deceased doctor, the new man didn't seem to notice in the slightest. He pointed each of the men at a trolley surrounded by almost fully drawn curtains, each with a nurse standing by. They looked at each other and Jack gave a shrug with his head, and they separated and went for their post mission physical.

By 13:30 there was still no news from the Doc about Carter, her scans showed no snake, her blood-work, that which could be done in the time so far, showed no abnormalities, her heart was strong, he blood gasses fine, her brainwaves showed she wasn't sleeping, but she wasn't awake, she showed no signs of consciousness.

The phone in the doctors office rang and he came out towards the men sitting around the bed. "The General asked me to remind you that you have to de-brief in 30 minutes, and I suggest you have something to eat before going."

The team-mates just looked at him and then focussed on the patient on the bed again. "Colonel!" he sounded irritated.

"We will eat after the de-brief" he told him "We don't have enough time now"

"Make sure you do sir, your files show a marked disregard for your own welfare while one of the team is injured, Dr Fraiser may have allowed it, but I certainly won't, if you do not co-operate you will be barred from the infirmary" he faltered as Jack turned his gaze upon him, and retreated.

He had used the look on him that he would have given Baal if he had suddenly appeared in front of them, Daniel smiled slightly, Teal'c just inclined his head in respect.

15 minutes later they stood as one, with no visible sign of communication and trouped out of the ward.

They told the General everything they knew about what had happened on the planet, which wasn't that much as they had run into a Jaffa patrol after being on the world for less than 3 hours. They had quickly retreated, but were seen and pursued, then they dialled, saw the 'scan' light and then they dialled again!

Jack mentioned the similarity between the beam and the scan from Thors Hammer and the General ordered Walter to send a message to the Asgard to see if they had had anything to do with the lost time. Jack was doubtful, after all whoever it was dropped them right back into what could have been trouble, and had not asked for help, as the small grey race was wont to do.

The doctor sat apart from the team, 2 places away from Teal'c, and gave his report, such as it was, there was no sign of infection by a symbiote in any of them, nothing showing up in any of them that differed from the norm, except the fact that Major Carter wasn't awake.

Hammond told the new man to keep him informed and told Jack he knew where to reach him if he was needed and dismissed the team.

Teal'c and Daniel peeled off to the commissary and brought their lunches and Jacks to the infirmary, the doctor was about to object to them eating in his nice clean ward but another of Jacks basilisk stares was enough to shut him up.

"He isn't going to last long here" Daniel said quietly

"Good" said Jack, and kept on eating.

At 22:00 Daniel headed off to sleep, on Jacks orders, which only came 2 hours after the Doctor had tried the same. Teal'c decided to Kel'no'reem for a few hours and Jack settled in the uncomfortable plastic chair for his vigil.

He was relieved by Teal'c at 03:00, he had no news to pass on. Daniel was there on his own when he made his way back to her bedside at 09:00, he too had nothing to report. So it continued through the day, always at least one of team sat waiting for her to rise.

The Doctor complained officially to Hammond about the behaviour of SG1, at 16:00 and was told to 'suck it up', there was no way in hell he was going to order them to not be there, he knew how pointless such an order would be, and how many SFs he would need to arrest Teal'c for disobeying an order, never mind Jack!

The doctor filed a formal protest and was on his way back to the academy hospital before the ink was dry.

A doctor they had met slightly a few years earlier, when they had a load of refugees from a planet to look after, arrived within an hour of the other doctor leaving. She was calm and collected, she studied Carters file and the test results and then asked to talk with the team and the General.

"I want you all to talk to her, as much as you can" she said, which they had actually been doing "Also I am a great believer in touch, hold her hand, wipe her forehead, anything, but try to keep a connection." Jack shifted uncomfortably, the last thing he wanted was to be touching Carter… actually that was a total lie! He would give anything to touch her, all over, but she had a boyfriend and the rules and situation that had kept them apart for the last…almost 7 years… were unchanged. He caught Hammond looking at him sympathetically and he cleared his throat.

If Carter needed it, he could do it, Daniel wouldn't have a problem with it at all, Teal'c was not a very tactile person, but Jack knew he also would do whatever he could to aid her recovery.

Daniel took the first shift after this talk, and when Jack came back 5 hours later he was stroking her arm with one hand and holding the hand at the end of it with his other, and he was talking 19 to the dozen! The Doctor came over as soon as she saw him and told him Carters…something waves… were more… something… he tuned out the babble. When she noticed his lack of attention to the graph she was displaying she simplified things for him.

"It looks as if she may be coming out of it, whatever IT is" she told him, he sighed in relief, at last another Doctor who could speak English! Daniel beamed and Jack clapped him on the shoulder.

They sat together for half an hour then Daniel rose and said he was off to bed, Jack sat in his place but made no attempt to touch her until he was reminded by the departing man. He picked up her small delicate hand, amazed as always that she had accomplished so much while seeming to be so fragile, this tiny hands held a P90 at full burst without wavering, they had blown up a sun! Without realising it Jack started talking to her about all the amazing things she had done over the years, he never even noticed when Daniel actually left.

The clock was just moving into the next day when she moved her head slightly, he stood up and brushed the hair away from her face gently.

"Wake up now Carter, I think you have slept long enough" he saw a slight smile on her face as she moved again. "Come on! You don't want me to get Daniel again do you? I swear he could put a glass eye to sleep" he tucked the errant strand behind her ear and her lips moved.

He leaned closer to her to hear what she was saying, but it seemed she wasn't actually talking. He got the now mostly melted ice chips that were sat in a glass by her bedside and fished a few of the floating pieces out and slipped them past her parted lips. She swallowed them, her smile broadening.

A nurse was passing and he told her to go get the doctor, she hurried off and soon the doc was there, stroking Carters other arm and asking her to open her eyes. Still she didn't awake properly. The doctor patted her pockets and gave a whispered "damn" under her breath and went off to her office again.

"Major" he said louder that he had been talking before "Wake up!" again she smiled in her sleep and moved her lips as if speaking.

Jack had learnt to read lips as part of his training, easier to spy out enemy camps if you can do it from a distance, and though a little rusty he could swear she was not actually saying ANYTHING, just moving her lips. Unless of course it was a different language she was speaking!

The Doctor returned having found her dreaded penlight and she opened one eye at a time and shone it in. She shook her head.

"She isn't actually waking as yet Sir, though this is a good sign, her pupils are reacting properly, but as you will have seen, she didn't react!" Jack had had enough lights in his eyes in his time to know that if you were waking and they did it, it blinded you, he almost always swore at whoever did it. The doctor went back to her office and left him alone.

He stayed stood up, stroking her arm as he had seen Daniel and the Doctor doing, and telling her she had to wake. Suddenly she was looking up at him, he gave her a beaming smile and received one back as a reward. She moved her lips again, he offered her the melted ice through a straw but she shook her head, she motioned him closer and as he bent down to hear what she had to impart she lifted her head and kissed him!


	2. Chapter 2

2

He froze! Then took a hasty step back. "Carter!" he hissed at her "What the hell do you think you are doing?" she could be risking her whole career, what the hell had made her do that?

She looked at him and her eyes filled with tears, CRAP he hated it when she cried, because she was so strong as a rule she only cried when she was seriously hurt, physically or emotionally. She turned her head away and Jack went close to the bed again.

"Carter" he said softly "Sorry, you just startled me, that's all" she wouldn't look at him, he walked around the bed and she turned away again, her chest moved suddenly as if she was sobbing, Jack took the only action he could think of, he went for the doctor.

"She's awake" he said as he poked his head around the door

"Has she said anything?" the doctor asked getting up quickly from where she was reading someones medical file, it could have been his by the thickness of it.

"She keeps moving her lips as if she is trying to, but she hasn't made a noise as yet"

"Has she done anything that you think makes her conscious as opposed to just having her eyes open?" Jack blushed and cleared his throat, damn he had to stop that habit, people knew him too well nowadays and a tell of any kind was not good!

"She, erm, she smiled at me and, the she…erm…I …"

The doctor stopped at the side of the bed and looked at her patient. "Major Carter?" she said "I'm Doctor Brightman, we have met, but it was some time ago, when the Nassyans were at the hospital, I don't know if you remember, you were ill soon after I understand" 'yeah really ill seeing as how she had a snake in her head' Jack thought "Major, I need you to look at me" Sam turned her head and looked straight at the MO making sure she avoided his gaze. Brightman looked at him and asked sharply

"Have you upset her Colonel?" he didn't know what to say, he HAD upset her, but this doctor was military, he couldn't tell her WHY he had upset her, or why she had upset HIM come to that.

"I may have done" he said, she gave him a disgusted look and turned back to her patient.

"Would you like me to send the Colonel away Major?" she recieved a nod and turned to him. "OK sir, could you wait outside, I want to talk with you in a minute" he winced, he could see one of those talks Janet used to give him on the horizon, he wondered if his glare would make her cower as it had the other doctor, but somehow he doubted it, this one was 2 things the others wasn't, she was self confidant and she was a she, somehow his glare rarely worked on women, some had even told him it was sexy for crying out loud!

It was less than 20 minutes before Brightman came out of the room into the corridor, she looked at him and then opened the side passage that lead to the iso rooms and her office without passing through the ward.

He followed her and she sat down behind her desk and gestured for him to sit down. "I looked over the tape of the few minutes before you came to get me" she said, he cleared his throat again. "I don't believe that anything improper is going on between the two of you, your reaction showed you were startled by her actions, however I have to ask, is there any reason, you know of, that … have you any idea WHY she did it?"

"Not a clue, I swear!" he said "She has a boyfriend" he told her.

"Yes, it's in her medical file" she told him, he wondered why it would be mentioned and then blushed, of course, if she had been… if they had had… there would be evidence on, in, her body and the after mission medicals would spot the… DAMN he couldn't even think the words! Not when it was his Carter!

"However, getting back to the Major" she continued after studying him for a second "she would not react verbally to my questions, if she continues like this I will ask for a scan of her vocal chords and we will have to see if there is a physical reason or if it is mental."

"I know I sent you away before, but I would like you to actually go sit with her for a while if you don't mind. If she tells you to leave, please come tell me before you go" Jack nodded at her and rose out of his seat. As he exited the other door he caught Carters eye and she immediately turned her back on him again, he started to get annoyed, she was treating him as if he was the one in the wrong! HE hadn't kissed her! HE wasn't the one who had run of with the first idiot to turn up! He hadn't betrayed their lo… he shook his head and strode over to the side of her bed.

"Get used to it Carter, I am not leaving until you are better" he walked around and before she could turn away from him he grabbed her chin firmly and held her head still looking her straight in the eyes until she closed hers to avoid his gaze. "The only way I walk out of here and leave you is if YOU tell me to go, or Hammond orders it!"

Her lips moved, but no sound came out, and the movements were tiny, she was whispering or mumbling, whichever, he knew 6 languages and he ran through them all while trying to match the movements to the sounds he knew, nothing!

He sat back on the orange chair, but he didn't touch her now, he just waited, looking at her and catching her every so often opening her eyes as if to check he was still there. He was… Teal'c came to relieve him at 05:00 but he stayed where he was, explaining that she was awake, but she wouldn't talk to the big man either, in fact she wouldn't open her eyes and acknowledge he was there. Teal'c tried over and over to get a response from her but he too ended up with nothing to show for his effort.

Daniel turned up at 08:00 with 3 breakfast trays, an orderly brought her some but she ignored it. The men sat and talked, Daniel trying to get her to join the conversation every so often, Teal'c and Jack just happy to talk amongst themselves. General Hammond turned up at 11:00 and ordered Jack to sleep, Brightman it seemed had listened into his conversation with Sam earlier, he said goodbye and that he would be straight back as soon as he had slept.

As soon as he exited the infirmary he slumped, he needed to figure out what the hell happened, but he had nothing at all to go on! WHY had she smiled so brightly at him and then kissed him? He could still feel her lips on his even after all this time. Why was she not talking?

He headed to his quarters, took a couple of aspirin for the threatened headache and went to sleep.

He slept a full 8 hours, something he had not done in a while, actually not since Baal and that damn sarcophagus. He woke up and had a shower, his 'morning' problem as evident as always. He refused to jerk off thinking of her though when she was ill so he turned his shower to cold and stood under it until he was blue!

He got his clean BDUs out of the cupboard and took his patches off his dirty ones and threw them in the hamper, he then took the hamper bag to the locker room and dumped it ready for the base laundry to collect.

He headed back to the infirmary to find Daniel and Teal'c almost exactly as he had left them, and she was the same. Laid down eyes closed, he didn't know if she was asleep or just pretending again. Daniel looked up as he entered and he asked the question without saying a word, the younger man shook his head sadly. Jack saw Brightman gesturing him silently and went into her office again.

"She hasn't said a word, we had her for a scan earlier and can see no reason, we even put a laryngoscope down, but her chords look fine, I see no physical reason why she isn't talking, and strangely she does not seem distressed by it, which again points to a mental cause rather than a physical one." Jack nodded

"So… what now doc?" he asked

"We give her another day or so and then we ask her to undergo psychological treatment" 'Mackenzie, oh yeah, she would just love that!' He thought

He marched out of the office and with a jerk of his head got Daniel and Teal'c to leave the room. He stood looking down at her, frankly he was pissed. "MAJOR!" he snapped, her eyes shot open and she was almost at attention in her bed! "The Doctor tells me if you don't start speaking Dr. Mackenzie will be called! That means you won't be passed for active duty for ages! Is that what you want?" she shook her head "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" he shouted at her.

"No SIR!" she spat out, the venom in her voice more than making up for its lack of volume, he grinned at her

"That's my girl" he said softly and turned back to the doctor "See you soon Doc," he said in the direction of the woman at the door "got some paper work to get done" he walked out of the room, feeling very pleased with himself.


	3. Chapter 3

3

He finished up the last of his report, and read through the memos he always pretended he had not received. He answered an Email from Cassie, she wanted to visit at the weekend, of course he agreed. She usually spent her time when not at school with Carter, but he had noticed she often asked to come to his place if she knew the cop was going to be there.

Carter didn't seem to mind, well she had other things on her mind, and he was always glad of the company. Cassie had been in a bit of a state, only to be expected, but was pulling through it, only acting out occasionally, and never with Jack. He had spent several evenings allowing her to cry on him, and a couple making her laugh at all the good times he remembered with her mother, and some of the tricks, and jokes, the team would play on the diminutive medic.

He stood and stretched, GOD he hated paper work, not because he couldn't do it, and not because he wasn't brilliant at putting the actions down on paper, but because he hated the fact that whatever he wrote would be read and judged by people not qualified to lick the dirt on Hammonds boots, and he had to make sure that there was no dirt there for them to find. Never a political animal, mission reports had to be written with politicians in mind, he would rather do a verbal brief and leave it at that, at least then he would know who his audience was.

Cake… he needed cake! He left the small cupboard he laughingly called his office and went to the commissary, he picked up 4 pieces of chocolate cake and a couple of bottles of water, and headed to the infirmary.

Daniel and Teal'c were both there and Carter was laid on her back staring up at the ceiling. He offered the cake around and placed her slice on the over bed tray. She didn't react to his presence. He queried the other two and received a lifted eyebrow and a shrug in return.

'Well, if she is pretending we aren't here' he thought 'see how she likes the feeling' He knew she always got annoyed when they talked over her, hell everyone did. So he cleared his throat and looked at Daniel "So, she said anything?" he asked his tone and volume normal.

Daniel looked at her, laid out, and then back at him, he shrugged… Jack liked how he didn't have to communicate his intentions with his team, they understood what he was doing… "Nope, nothing, we may as well not be here"

"Major Carter has been uncommunicative since you left O'Neill" the Jaffa chipped in, Jack saw her jaw muscle tighten and gave a smirk internally.

"Hmm, Brightman was thinking of sending her to Mackenzie you know" he told the others "two words aren't going to be enough to stop him having a go at shrinking that enormous brain of hers"

"For what purpose would he wish to lessen the size of Major Carters brain?" Teal'c asked, by god that man had a dry sense of humour!

Daniel explained the meaning of the phrase and Jack watched Carter, he could see her lips moving again, he thought he saw numbers forming in the movement, but he was distracted by Dr. Brightman making an appearance.

"Any news Doc?" he asked

"Dr. Mackenzie will be on base tomorrow" she told them all "I've asked him to come have a look at the Major" she wiped her hand across her forehead, Jack noticed the black circles under her eyes.

"Hey doc… when was the last time YOU got any sleep?" he asked her gently

"I'll be OK," she told him, he took her by the arm and steered her towards her office. "there is an iso room next to your office with a couch that pulls out into a single bed" he gave her a slight push, "Use it for a couple of hours, Fraiser always did when someone was injured, and Carter isn't in any danger now" he turned and noticed the blue clear gaze of his 2IC watching the doctor, she frowned at him and turned her gaze back to the ceiling. He grinned, she wasn't as cut off from her surroundings as she wanted them to think she was, the question was WHY?

It was 22:00 he sent both his other team members off to sleep, or meditate, and sat beside her again. He told her about Cassies email and received another tightening of the jaw muscle for it, he watched as she drifted slowly into sleep, real sleep… Carter always denied it, but she snored! A soft, ladylike snore, but a snore none the less. He smiled slightly thinking of all the times he had woken to the sound of her sleeping and the number of times he had dreamed, and daydreamed of feeling the vibration on his chest as she slept cuddled up to him in his bed.

He had to get up and walk around a bit, to rearrange his tackle discreetly; he HAD to stop thinking of her like this! And that damn kiss didn't help! The more he tried to distract himself the harder he got, he let out a groan… he had just to wait until someone else came along to sit with her and he could go deal with his problem… his right hand was getting altogether too much practise, he needed to get laid!

Daniel turned up in the early hours, surprising Jack as he was expecting Teal'c to take over. However he could not stand around too long talking to the younger man, he headed to his quarters and undressed quickly, he found relief in the small bathroom. Then he had a shower, threw his clothes in the hamper and went to sleep, it was less than 8 hours since he woke, but he had no trouble drifting off again.

An alarm blaring through the corridor and the base phone in his room started together and woke him suddenly, it was only 05:00!, ah well 2 hours plus the eight from the day before made a better average than usual, he rolled over and grabbed the receiver.

"Colonel O'Neill, have you seen Major Carter?" Hammonds voice came over the wire. Jack took a second to absorb the question, but only a second. He jumped out of bed and pulled the BDUs he had worn for half a day back out of the hamper as he answered his CO.

"I left her asleep in the infirmary 2 hours ago, sir, Daniel was with her" Where the hell was Daniel, where was SHE and what was she doing walking out of the infirmary.

"Dr. Jackson fell asleep for a few minutes, the Major took the opportunity to leave" Jack heard Walter in the background

"Sir, Major Carter signed out of NORAD 15 minutes ago"

"You hear that Jack?" Jack confirmed he had "she hasn't been discharged, go bring her back", he was already on his way, the only thing stopping him from being at the lifts already was the fact that the phone was wired instead of mobile.

"Yes sir" he said and put the receiver down and headed for the door, he went straight to the locker room and picked up his wallet and keys, not bothering to change into civvies, as he was leaving the other two men entered and Daniel got the same items from his locker that Jack had, Teal'c waited at the door.

They made it to the lifts in less than 5 minutes from Jack being awakened.

"I'm sorry Jack, I only drifted off for a second" Daniel apologised

"She was waiting for it" Jack told him "If not now she would have done this soon, maybe when we were sent away later for her visit to Mackenzie, don't beat yourself up over it"

They exited the checkpoint and caught the jeep to the car park outside the mountain, the driver had been the same one to give Carter a lift to her vehicle, but he said she never spoke to him, which was unusual, she usually at least said thank you for the lift. The men piled out and jumped into Jacks monster and he left the base without slowing at the gate, the guard must have been pre-warned because he didn't try to wave them down.

They made it to Carters home in less than 25 minutes, there was no sign of her. Jack went around the back while Daniel let himself into the house using the keys she had given him years ago.

Jack found her car in the car port at the rear of her property, the engine was still warm, but he thought at least it meant she was close by. Daniel came through the back door and shook his head. Teal'c followed him with some things in his hands… her ID, wallet and car keys, and her cellphone! Carter never went ANYWHERE without her cellphone!

Jack went into the house and did a last number redial on the phone in the living room, the SGC, he went into the kitchen… a Pizza place that was closed until 5pm. He headed to the bedroom, a place he had never been before and paused on the threshold. Did he really want to go in? see the place he had seen so often in his dreams, see how close or far he was to the reality? Carter was in trouble, he HAD to. He walked in and straight to the bedside table, picked the phone up and pressed redial on it. He heard a ringing and Daniel walked into the room.

"Mine" he said

"What's the last number she dialled on the cell?" he asked, Daniel opened it.

"Pete, just before we left for the mission by the looks" So she had not phoned for a taxi, the trail was getting cold.

"O'Neill!" Teal'c shouted, the two men headed towards the sound, the Jaffa was standing in the small cupboard she shoved coats into

"Whatcha got there T?" Jack asked

"Colonel Carters motorcycle helmet is missing from its usual place" he pointed to the gap on the shelf. Jack ran out the back of the house and lifted the tarp, sure enough there was only her pet project under it, the huge Harley she liked to ride was missing.

"Well we know how she left, only question now is… where did she go?"


	4. Chapter 4

4

He phoned the base and told the General all they had found, he told them to return to the mountain and he would contact the civil authorities for the license plate to be circulated, Jack told Daniel to stay behind in case she returned and he and Teal'c jumped back in his truck and drove off.

By the time they had made it back down to level 27 they were hoping for some news, however there wasn't any. Jack paced around the briefing room, unable to sit still even for a minute, even Teal'c looked agitated… well for him anyway, he kept picking a folder off the table and reading it through and then dropping it again.

The doctor came in and gave her report, nothing she had not already told everyone, as far as she knew Sam was fine, she was just not talking, except for those 2 words Jack had forced out of her.

Sams cellphone rang at 16:00, all three men around the table jumped at it, but Jack got there first, he looked at the caller ID… the cop!

"O'Neill" he answered

"Erm, I was trying to get hold of Sam?" the voice came over the speakers as Jack put it on broadcast "is she there?"

"Major Carter is not on base at the moment" Hammond said "I take it she has not contacted you?"

"No, not since we arranged to meet this weekend, that was… erm… three, no four days ago, she hasn't showed, is she alright?"

"She left against medical advice, and we can't seem to locate her, if she gets in touch with you would you please let us know? You can use this number" there was a pause on the other end

"Medical advice? Why, what happened. Is she injured? How bad is it?" the man could have given Daniel a run for his money on the way questions fell out of his mouth!

"Major Carter collapsed after returning from a mission, the doctor has yet to determine why" Hammond had more patience than HE did that was for sure, he would have told the cop it was nothing to do with him, but then it had been on his advice Shanahan was given clearance to know about the 'gate, Jack sighed as the General continued "She waited until she was not observed and left the base, as far as we know she is still in the area, but we can't prove it"

"Ok, if she contacts me I'll let you know she's OK" Jack noticed the wording, he was not promising to tell them where she was, just that she was OK. He was about to comment on it when he saw his CO shake his head and put his fingers to his lips.

"That'll be fine" he told the man on the other end of the call. They all heard the disconnection and the dialling tone

"Get Walter to get a trace on his phone, if she contacts him I want to know where she is calling from, and what she says!"

Jack headed for the control room, Walter had already thought of it and had contacted the NID over an hour ago to let them know the request was on it's way, Jack smiled at the efficient little man gratefully.

"Do you want to include the Majors brother?" he asked, Jack thought about it,

"Do we have his number?" he asked. Walter nodded

"General Carter calls him from here when he comes to earth" he explained, Jack agreed and left Walter to make the final arrangements for the taps and traces.

Daniel rang at 21:00 to say he was going to sleep in Sams spare room, Cassie rang Jack just after to remind him she was staying at his house, he had totally forgotten! He was dismissed by Hammond and made his way off base, Teal'c promised to contact him as soon as they heard anything, whether Hammond did or not, there was always a chance that the General would be busy arranging for her to get back without him thinking of contacting Jack.

He got home to find Cassie had used her keys and had unpacked her clothes, she asked about Sam, not having tried to contact her thinking she was with Pete. Jack told her everything he knew so far, after all Cassie could be the one she would think of first, as someone who depended on her rather than as someone she should contact for her own good. Cassie mentioned the fact that Sam had a backup phone, specifically for her to use, so that she could get in touch even if Sam was already speaking to someone Jack tried to call it, but it rang out without being answered. Jack phoned it into Walter to add to the list of numbers to be monitored. He ordered pizza and they had a worried half hour watching rubbish on the TV and not actually noticing it at all. He insisted she turn in at 23:00 and he followed his own advice and collapsed on his bed fully dressed.

Saturday dawned clear and warm, Jack made breakfast for them both and they headed around to Sams house, waking Daniel up with the smell of coffee. Cassie went through the drawers and wardrobe, she had some idea of what could be missing, and reported that only a few changes of clothes were gone, Carter could have packed half the house on the back of that bike, so only a few changes meant she was either thinking of coming back soon… or she wasn't thinking at all!

Cassie mentioned that someone was parked in a car down the street, and seemed to be watching the house. How she knew Jack didn't ask, but he left via the back door and surprised the driver in a short time.

"Shanahan! What the hell are you doing?" he asked

"Trying to find Sam" the man said "We have this covered, what happens if she turns up in Denver like she was supposed to and you aren't there?" Was the man totally thick?

"How do I know you don't have her holed up in the base?" he asked. Jack lost patience and slammed the man into his car, he stormed off down the street, back to Carters house, he got Daniel and Cassie and headed back to base, if Shanahan was going to stake her house out there was no point in them doing it.

He once again wished he had not listened to her when she told him that Pete could have dealt with knowing about the 'gate, but if she was happy with the bloody idiot, he would do anything she wanted to help if it meant she would be happy. The only thing he really REALLY couldn't work out was why the hell she fell for that idiot!

They parked Cassie in the commissary where she was happy flirting with the younger airmen that had recently been assigned, he had given them all warning that flirting was as far as it would go, if anyone actually touched her they would be needing artificial arms to replace the ones he would rip off and beat them with. She pulled her tongue out at him as he left her there.

They made their way to the Generals office, picking Teal'c up on the way, Hammond waved them into the small room, he told them the phone that Cassie had given them the number to had been located in San Diego, dumped into a post box. It gave them a lead at least, Mark Carter and his family were over there.

They contacted the NID and asked for a phone dump on Marks cell and home, no sign of Carter.

Jack decided to go direct and called the man, he knew from Jacob and Carter that Mark was anti AF, but he hoped the man would be worried enough about her that he would help them find her.

He was to be disappointed, all he got was a shouting match. Mark refused to listen to their worries and slammed the phone down. Twenty minutes later the switchboard contacted the General to say a "Mrs. Mark Carter" was trying to contact someone in regards to her sister –in-law, The General gave permission for her to be put through and put her on speaker.

"This is General Hammond, Commanding officer of the base Major Carter is stationed at, she has gone AWOL after a hard mission abroad and against medical advice. She isn't in any sort of official trouble as yet, but we are anxious to find her"

"She called Mark this morning" the woman told them "She was looking for her father, but of course Mark doesn't know anything, Sam was always closer to him than Mark"

"Did she say where she was?" Jack asked quickly, they all looked at each other at the mention of her going to Mark for Jacob, she knew as well as anyone that Jacob was with the Tok'ra, it was pointing at something a bit more serious than anything so far had indicated.

"Just that she was somewhere close, I tried calling her back after but the phone was never answered, I have to apologise for my husband, he gets…irrational, when it comes to the Airforce, I have written this number down and will let you know if I hear anything else, I hope Sam is alright"

The General thanked her and told her she could ring any time. As she hung up he was already getting Walter on the phone to contact Jacob and authorise Marks wife… no one had caught her first name… to his contact list, and to Jacks in case she called when Hammond was at home.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Nothing more was heard before Jack collected Cassie and they left for his home. She was subdued, thought she told him she didn't mind being on base as long as they found Sam at the end of it. Daniel and Teal'c came around and they all watched a movie and had take out. None of them could concentrate on the film, not even Teal'c which was a surprise as it was one of his beloved Star Wars.

They called it a night early, Teal'c left with Daniel planning to sleep in his spare room until the morning, Jack gave Cassie a big hug and sent her off to bed. He went onto the roof and watched the stars for several hours, until he could no longer stay awake, then he descended and went to sleep.

Cassie woke him at 08:00, much to his chagrin, he preferred being the first awake, but she excused his sleep in with the fact that it was Sunday.

She made coffee and they decided to head back to the base straight away as Jack had nothing in for breakfast. They arrived less than 20 minutes after the other two men, by the sign in sheet, and met them in the commissary. Daniel was inhaling coffee and Teal'c had his usual tray full of fruit. He got Cassie some cereal and they all sat around, none of them sure what to do with themselves.

Jack spotted the doctor and waved her over after she collected her tray, he asked if she had been told about the new symptoms, of course she had. She was no closer to diagnosing the problem though. Cassie knew her quite well, having often visited the academy hospital with Janet when she had her clinic, and Jack felt safe leaving the two of them chatting while he headed to level 27.

Hammond was not pleased about something, he was also in his full dress blues, which was unusual to say the least for a Sunday.

He waved Jack into his office as he packed his briefcase. "Jack, I have to go to DC tonight, I have a briefing with the new President tomorrow, our favourite politician is looking to stir trouble up straight away." Jack sighed, he knew he should have shot Kinsey when he had the chance. And now he was vice-president!

Hammond gave Jack, Reynolds and Dixon joint charge of the base, with backups in case of emergencies, none of the three teams was due out until the end of the week, but of course Jack would drop everything if the call came in about Carter.

Hammond left the base before 10, Jack wandered up and down the halls with nothing to do.

SG15 came back at midday, 2 days before they were due to return, but they only came back because they had sprung a leak in their main water tank and the very hot dessert planet they were on was not safe without it. The planet was barren, the ruins they were sent to investigate weren't even interesting… Jack waited… and waited.

At 11:00 Mark Carters wife came back on the line, telling him Sam had contacted Mark again, asking once again about Jacob. Jack told her that he had recalled Jacob from abroad, where he was stationed, and he would be in the US within the next couple of days, he asked if she could get the message to Sam, but she was doubtful she could, and she dare not tell Mark about it because he would know she was in touch with the AF. She DID however have the number Sam had used to contact them, but it was a public phone in a diner in midtown San Diego. Jack took it and thanked her… he had a plane to catch!

In less than 4 hours he was in San Diego, staking out the diner, he had arranged with Daniel to look after Cassie, had called Reynolds onto the base to handle anything that happened there, and had the General updated as he rushed down the mountain. Then he had commandeered a jet from Peterson and flew himself over to the international airport on the coast.

He watched from his hire car as the diner filled and emptied several times, it looked to be a popular place, He was getting thirsty when he heard the sound of a bike approach, he watched as she dismounted and made her way inside, she got a coffee, used the phone and left, she sat on the bike scanning the street while she drank, then with a shrug she started the engine and took off back the way she had come.

Jack waited until a couple of cars had passed and pulled out to follow her. She weaved and threaded through the city streets, he lost her several times, but the traffic always opened up and gave him a glimpse of her just as he was thinking she had disappeared for good! He watched her pull into a cheap motel and go into a room. He waited a while, but when she showed no sign of exiting he sauntered over and disabled the bike, then he went to the reception and asked for details on the pretty blonde from the guy in the grease covered vest. He slipped him a $100 and was told she had registered under the name of 'Sabrina Duncan' he had to smile, he wasn't the only one to watch 70's cop shows!

She had paid cash and was paid up for 2 more days. The man had a Texan accent, so Jack made his way to her door and knocked, she asked who it was through the door and he copied the tones of the man he had left, explaining there was water leaking into the room next door and he had to check her bathroom. She opened the door and as soon as she saw him her face lit up with a huge beaming smile, then it slid off her face, Jack pushed his way in before she could react, closing it behind him.

She was dressed in a very VERY short top no more than a sports bra, and her jeans rode low on her hips. He gulped at the sight of so much Carter skin. She looked good enough to eat! His hands itched to touch her, but the look on her face said he better not try, he had almost never seen the look in her eyes before, and the few times he had, it had not been directed at him.

"What are you doing here Sir?" she asked

"I could ask you the same thing Carter" he replied "Not like you to go AWOL" she started, her eyes widening. She had not realised she had done it, he figured, something was seriously wrong with her.

"Oh god!" she whispered

"It's OK, we just need to get you back to base, a lot of folk are worried about you you know?" he reached behind him and locked the door, so if she got past him she could not escape. He moved into the room, she backed up until the back of her knees hit the bed and she sank onto it.

She looked at him, her eyes filling with tears "What's wrong with me?" she whispered, he moved next to her and sat beside her.

"C'mere" he said and pulled her into a hug, God she felt good, and she smelt good, his dick gave a twitch even though there was no way in hell he was thinking of sex… well not rational part of his brain anyway.

"I need to talk to my dad" she said "something… is wrong…"

"Like what?" he asked tucking her head under his chin

"I…I… don't know, I remember things, that are wrong, I called Mark, I knew his number, but his address wasn't right, I went around and they told me he moved 5 years ago. I work from DC but when I left the infirmary I knew where the locker room was, and the base I was in was in Colorado Springs, at NORAD! And my uniform has oak leaves, but I am a Captain. I went to a house, I didn't know why, but my bike was there!"

Jack absorbed it all, she had been in DC before joining the SGC, working on the project, but not at the mountain as it had been mothballed due to the inability to connect it to any other address.

"And me?" he asked, he had to know… did she remember him? Why had she kissed him?

"You are…" she shook her head "I… my head hurts; you are Jack, my husband," he tightened his grip in shock when she said that "But at the same time I know you aren't, I know you are a Colonel in the AF"

"We aren't married Carter, I'm your CO" he told her softly, she started to cry harder, clinging onto his shirt.

"I remember though! I remember us getting married, I remember every detail about you, but when I woke and kissed you, you looked so shocked, you called me Carter not Sam… I couldn't…" she sobbed heavily.

The doctor had given him some sedatives for her in case she objected to being returned, he gave her the pills and rose to get her a drink from the bathroom, keeping an ear out for movement. When he returned she had not moved, he gave her the water and she swallowed the tablets. He held her for half an hour until she fell into a sleep, he lay her on the bed and pulled the blanket over her to cover all that tempting skin.

He called Brightman and then Hammond, then he updated Daniel. He arranged for them both to catch a transport from the nearest AF base, and to get her back as soon as he could. His watch said 20:30 hours, the transport wouldn't be ready until 03:00, he lay back on the bed and thought about all she had said.

He must have dozed off slightly, the next thing he knew was a hand cupping his rapidly stiffening dick, the pressure was just right and the movement… Oh god he was going to blow in his pants if this continued, he thrust into the hand just as he came fully awake and realised what he was doing, he jumped off the bed, Sam was still asleep, her hand continuing to move even though he wasn't there, he groaned and rearranged himself, no way in hell was he going to take advantage of her when she was like this!

She smiled in her sleep and made small movements under the blanket, her hand suddenly moved back under the covers and made its way to the junction of her thighs! He couldn't watch, but he really couldn't stop himself. He rushed into the small bathroom as she started to groan and brought himself off while listening to her slight moans as she did the same for herself in her sleep, he heard her call his name softly as she came. He banged his head against the wall, HARD!


	6. Chapter 6

6

He was an out and out bastard, even though he knew she was ill, that something had messed with her head, he had still jerked off to the sound of her masturbating. He should have woken her up, or left the room until she had calmed down, after all she wasn't even aware she was doing it. But he was hard again almost as soon as he had come, anyone would think he was a damn teenager!

That reminded him of Jon, his clone, and that thought brought him back to the Asgard. He knew they could mess with memory, they had wiped that whole head sucker download out of his brain, and the scan really REALLY looked Asgard, he called the SGC and told Walter to try contacting them again, Reynolds came on the line and offered to send an SG team to the hall of wisdom, he told him to wait until the next morning and then do it. He closed his phone and rested his head against the tiles again, a long time later he gathered his courage and he opened the bathroom door.

She was still asleep, the covers had moved off her when she was moving and her top had risen slightly so he could see the undersides of her breasts, he groaned again and moved swiftly to cover her.

He waited until 02:00 then tried to shake her awake, she stirred but didn't really come to, so he packed all her things and put the backpack on his shoulder and he lifted her up, blanket and all and made his way to the car. He slipped her into the back seat and fastened a belt around her as best he could, he removed the motel blanket and threw it in the direction of the room and he drove away.

As he neared the AF base he heard her moving and groaning, he almost ran into a ditch as the thought of her groaning reminded him of earlier and his hard on came back full blown. He tried to arrange himself so it was not so uncomfortable and gathered the spare cloth of his shirt over his lap, no way was he going to stop at the base gate and allow the SF to see he had a massive erection!

He got through to the runway, and leaving instructions for the car to be returned to the airport he lifted Sam into his arms and onto the transport, he noticed the pilot and co were curious, but he felt no need to explain himself.

She slept all the way to Peterson. He sat next to her as she lay across two seats, watching her as she slept, a luxury he had denied himself for a long time. Since Teal'c now needed sleep Jack and he had been sharing a tent offworld, Jack really didn't trust himself around her this last year or so, ever since Baal she had been… distant, he understood from Teal'c that she felt responsible, but he couldn't see it that way, he saw that he loved her enough to do something he had sworn he would never do and it made him long for her even more. He just could not allow her to know it! She had made the decision back during that test, and until she indicated that she had changed her mind, or their situation changed to such an extent he felt free to pursue her, nothing would or could happen.

She woke up as he lifted her into his arms to get her off the plane, her eyes sleepy and confused.

"Hey" he said softly, she looked at him, blinking owlishly, she reached her arm out and put it behind his shoulder

"You can put me down now" she told him and as he shifted her weight so he could do just that she kissed him again. This time her mouth opened and her tongue darted out, he tried… he really did… but he HAD to kiss her back! She tasted fresh and clean and wholesome, and she ground her hips into his groin, his erection came back in full force and he couldn't help but thrust against her.

Alarms went off in his head, he pulled back, holding her in place as she tried to follow and keep contact. He was panting heavily and very aware that the pilot would be coming back any second.

"Jack?" she said, bemused "What's wrong honey?" Honey? He suspected she had forgotten again he didn't want a scene, so he told her,

"Nothing, I just want to get us to our quarters rather than do this on the runway" she blushed, something he found a great turn on, and looked around out of the plane door.

"Where are we?" she asked "this isn't DC"

"Peterson" he replied thinking fast, "you have to give a lecture on wormhole theory at the academy tomorrow" he helped her down the steps "NORAD have offered us some quarters in the mountain for tonight" he could see her struggling with what he was telling her, but he was right, it looked as if everything he had explained so far had gone again.

"NORAD? Why not in the Academy?" she asked.

"No room" he replied, he steered her towards his truck that he had left the morning before. He got her in and belted up and he pulled out of the base.

He was more than halfway up the mountain when a car pulled in front of him sharply, he pulled over, mad as hell, the road could be bad enough without someone stupid enough to pull stunts like that!

Then he noticed who it was in the car and he groaned.

Shanahan stepped out and headed straight for the passenger side door. He opened it and pulled Sams head down into a kiss. She struggled and slapped him! He pulled back slightly shocked at her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she asked "Who the hell do you think you are?" Jack watched the younger man as he tried to work out what to say.

"Sam, babe, I missed you. When Mark rang and told me you were in San Diego I knew O'Neill would find out, so I followed him. I just wanted to make sure you were OK"

"BABE?" she almost shouted "Jack, who is this man?" He glared at Pete, he debated saying he had no idea, but knew that if she remembered him saying it after all this was over he would regret it.

"Don't worry about him, we need to get to the mountain, shut your door" he put the vehicle into gear and started to slowly move off. Pete wasn't having any of it though, he angrily pulled at Sams arm, trying to get her out of the truck even though she was belted in.

Sam cried out in pain and Jack slammed on the brakes. He jumped out of the vehicle and bodily dragged Shanahan from the passenger door. He slammed him into the bonnet of his own car and in a deadly voice told him to leave it alone.

"You have no idea what you are messing with" he told the cop. "She needs to get to the infirmary, when she is well she will contact you, but at the moment she has no idea where she is or what is happening and if you jeopardise her recovery in any way I will kill you, do you understand?" The detective gulped and nodded his head, it was obvious to Jack that he was jealous and it was laughable to him, after all he had already had more of Sam than Jack had! But he couldn't stand the thought of her being with her CO, he just had to interfere. Jack started as he heard his truck engine, Sam was driving, and she was headed down the mountain.

He shoved Shanahan out of the way and jumped into his car intending to pursue her, the keys weren't in the ignition. Pete was staring stupidly down the road, not realising that she was running scared because of his actions, Jack jumped out and demanded the keys, the younger man shook his head and refused. The truck was already out of sight, Jack groaned and opened his phone, he contacted the SFs at Peterson and sent every single one out to find his truck, he turned to Pete and thumped him, once, in the stomach, he left him laying in the dust and walked up the hill to the base.


	7. Chapter 7

7

It was less than a mile to the gate, but the SF at top station sent a jeep down for him when he contacted Dixon, who was on duty. Dr Brightman was still waiting by the sign in desk when he got there and she was accompanied by Daniel and Teal'c, Jack told them with a minimum of swear words… he used less than 50 he was sure!…, all about the idiot Shanahan. The SFs from the base of the hill had no news and he debated reporting his truck stolen. But he did not want Sam to get arrested in the state she was in, she was too unstable, though he had no solid reason, he was afraid for her if she was confined by anyone who didn't know the background.

Walter had the transcripts of all the calls Sam had made to Mark, and Daniel had already been through them, they told him nothing. There was still no word from either Jacob or the Asgard.

They were back to square one again! He called Cassie to make sure she had got back to school in time, once again it was a waiting game.

At 13:00 the switchboard put through a call from Mrs. Carter, who whispered that she had Sam on her land line, she managed to manoeuvre the phones close enough so SG1 could hear their team-mate, while carrying on a conversation with her.

"No one seems to know where he is" they heard Sam telling her sister-in-law

"I understand he is on his way back from being posted abroad Sam, he should be in the US soon, I've left a message for him to get in touch, if you tell me where you are I can tell HIM and he will come find you after he lands"

"I… I don't know where I'll be, I've been trying to get hold on Aunt Mary but her phone has been disconnected, Oh Jenny! I am so confused"

"I know honey" Jenny Carter said "tell me where you are" Sam sobbed into the phone, Jacks heart was breaking at the sound, but the next words out of Sams mouth almost made him want to curl into a corner and die

"I want Jack, I need him, but he… there's something wrong, he isn't the same, he was cold"

"Who is Jack, Sam?" Jack realised that Marks wife only knew him as Colonel O'Neill.

"Oh GOD! I am going insane! I have to find Aunt Mary, or dad!" the phone went dead.

Jenny Carter sighed and spoke to her listeners "I'm sorry, if you just hold on I'll find out what number she called from…" She read the number out and Jack wrote it down.

"Who is Jack?" she asked, he cleared his throat and told her who he was, then it was his turn to ask something.

"Who is Aunt Mary?" She had no idea, as far as she knew the Carter siblings didn't HAVE an Aunt Mary!

Jack thanked her for her help and told her to contact them if she got in touch again, while Walter was running the number he called Hammond, getting him just as he was about to enter the meeting with the new President.

"Jack! Are you sure she said Aunt Mary?" his CO asked. Jack confirmed that he had heard it himself.

"If she's gone back 6 years and is looking for Mary she will be headed to DC, one of you get here and I'll give you directions once you arrive" Walter placed a paper on the table on front of him, the number was of a café in Topeka. He raised his eyebrows, she must have been constantly over the speed limit to get that far already!

"But Jenny Carter did not know of this woman" Teal'c spoke into the mike.

"Jenny wouldn't, Mark probably would refuse to call her Aunt as he is so anti AF" the three SG1 males looked at each other

"Sir, who IS Aunt Mary?" Jack asked

"She was my wife" came the answer.

Jack had heard from the General about his wife's struggle against cancer that ended weeks before the two men met. Part of the reason Hammond was a typical stick-up-the-rear-end General when Jack first met him was because he had just buried his wife of 30 years.

If Sam and she were both in DC back before her death then chances were that Hammond was correct, she would be heading there, hoping to find, if not her 'Aunt' then SOMEONE she knew who could help. The café she had called from was on a direct route from the springs to DC. He left instructions for the others and hopped onto a plane to DC, arriving less than 2 hours from leaving the base.

It took him almost as long to get to see Hammond, who he pulled out of his meeting for detailed directions, not only to the old Hammond residence, but to Sams old apartment as well. He was also told to try Catherine Langfords home, as Sam and she had spent a lot of time consulting on the project before the first Abydos mission, and had become good friends.

He reckoned he still had plenty of time before she could get to the city, even at the same average speed it would take until around 03:00 for her to arrive. She would need to sleep somewhere on the way, or when she arrived. Jack spent the rest of his day tracking down an old buddy from his Special Ops days.

Bill was a small, non descript man with a weathered appearance, he was one of the best undercover men that Jack knew, you wouldn't give him a second glance if you saw him in DC, or even in Baghdad! He was running a night club nowadays, and from the look of the place, he was doing very well. He headed for his place at 20:00, early for that kind of scene, but the place was already busy.

He was stopped on the door by the bouncers, dress code, he was told, he looked down at his jeans and trainers, he was about to get his phone out when their earwigs squawked and one of them suddenly became very polite and offered to escort him in to see the boss.

Jack found his friend watching a bank of monitors, the door, the bar and the stage being just 3, he noticed at least one camera was looking straight down a woman's top, she wasn't trying to hide much by the look anyway!

He gave a grin and called his friend a dirty old bastard, to which statement he received a grin in return.

Bill offered him a drink, but Jack just asked for somewhere to crash for a couple of hours.

He was directed to a small soundproof room behind the one they were in where he found a huge bed, mirrors on the ceiling, he could tell what THIS place was used for, he turned and called his buddy a few more names, and then threw himself onto the mattress and went straight to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

8

He was awake as soon as the door opened, he watched through hooded eyes as his friend tried to sneak up on him with a huge blow up hammer, he rolled over and swept his feet to the floor, catching the other man behind the knees and landing him on his backside, coming up in one smooth motion to stand over the laughing man.

"Not lost your edge I see Jack" he grinned. Jack helped him to his feet and he threw the hammer onto the bed. They went into the monitoring room, where the party was still in full swing on the screens.

Bill had had food sent in and Jack settled to eat his breakfast as he filled his friend in on what he needed.

He had decided to have Bill watch Catherines house, he would stake out the old Hammond residence. He showed Bill a picture he had stored on his phone of her and gave him strict instruction what to do, and what not to! He only wanted to know where she was, he didn't need Bill trying to pick her up, in any sense of the word!

They left just before 04:00, Sam could already be in DC but he reckoned that she would not try knocking anyone up at this time, he drove to Catherines and left his friend there watching while he did a U turn and headed to the other side of the city.

He needed to pee badly by 09:00, but it was a quiet residential street, and it would not do to get arrested for lewd behaviour by nipping behind a bush as he would have done offworld. He got a water bottle out of his backpack and drank it in one, and then arranging himself so he could not be viewed filled it again.

It was an hour later that he got a call from Bill, he was just hearing how there was no sign when he saw his truck pull into the end of the street. He gave Bill the address and pulled out the jet injector that the doctor had given him, he walked carefully up behind her and as she was about to ring the bell he pressed it into her neck, she slumped into his arms. He threw her arm over his shoulder and hoisted her to his truck. He sat in the back seat with her until Bill turned up with a couple of his boys.

He handed over the keys to the hire car he had been using and told them where to take it, he grabbed his bag and watched while the two heavies drove off. Bill offered to follow him, but he told him he could cope, he thanked him for his help and with promises to look each other up more often, neither of them too serious about it, Jack drove off.

He rang Hammond, explaining about his truck and arranged for someone to pick it up and drive it all the way home, he got their flight details.

Talk about Déjà vu! He arrived at the base and lifted her into the plane, they had now left their personal transport on both sides of the country!

He asked for an ambulance to meet them at Peterson this time, and the doctor and an escort of SFs ensured that the idiot did not interfere.

They arrived in the infirmary at 12:30 Sam was just coming around from the anaesthetic that Jack had injected her with when they arrived, and once more he received a dazzling smile off her until she remembered something and it turned into a frown.

He paced outside the corridor while the doctor spoke with her, she called the three members of SG1 into her office shortly after 13:00, she was as puzzled as ever.

Sam insisted she had to see her father, though she did not know where he was. She insisted she was stationed in DC and was a Captain though she knew the correct date. She knew she was Mrs Jack O'Neill, and she knew she wasn't and that he was a Colonel in the AF, but she couldn't say where he was based at the moment. She wanted to see Aunt Mary, or Uncle George!

Jack called Hammond and gave him another update, it seemed that every time Sam slept it was as if her memory was reset, almost nothing she had learnt since coming back from the mission had registered in her mind, and the main focus seemed to be all on him! It was the only 'memory' that was totally false.

The claxon sounded and Walters voice floated down the corridor, Jack was about to go see what was happening when the doctors phone rang, Jacob had arrived!

Jacob strode into the infirmary and straight to Sams side, Jack introduced Dr Brightman to him and he gave her a nod while listening to her describe Sams symptoms, he may not have heard much because Sam had grabbed him and started crying into his shoulder the second she saw him. He patted her back and made shushing sounds, clearly he was getting as upset as she was over her behaviour.

His eyes flashed causing the doctor to take a step backwards.

"Jacob is upset by Samathas distress" Selmak said "He understands all that you have told him, but this is not a known situation to us, though we and the Goa'uld possess compounds that can persuade you… brain wash, Jacob is thinking, we have nothing that would effect the memory in this way."

Sam had stiffened as soon as he started talking, Jack realised she had no idea why his voice had changed, if her memories had jumped back to before her trip to Abydos she wouldn't recognise the echo as a bad thing.

She pulled back as Selmak was finishing his speech and looked at her father, she started screaming and backing away from him, Brightman dove for her, Jacob tried to hold onto her, but she pulled her feet under herself and jumped off the bed she ran to Jack and grabbed him trying to pull him out of the door with her. He held her tightly and lifted her feet off the ground, he whispered in her ear that everything was OK and messaged the others to leave them alone while he calmed her down. The doctor got the message and evidently agreed because she shooed everyone out and followed them.

Jack had no idea what to do next, the Sam he knew would not have reacted like this, she would not have cried so much, though really she had been stressed for a week now, so maybe it had got too much, but screaming and backing away? She was more likely to kick his arse than to do that!

He tried to settle her on the bed but she refused to let go, he ended up sitting in a chair with her on his lap.

Jacob returned and stood at the far end of the bed while he apologised. Jack whispering words of encouragement to her the whole time he was in the room. Eventually she nodded and held out her arms to him and Jacob picked her off Jack and sat in his place.

General Hammond walked in just at that moment, Jack was glad it had not been 5 minutes earlier, even though he was helping out, keeping her calm, the last thing he wanted was his CO to find her sat on his knee, especially as he had actually been enjoying holding her a bit too much.

"Jacob," he greeted his friend

"George" came the reply in Jacobs voice

"Uncle George!" Sam said, both senior officers looked at her in shock

"Any ideas?" the General asked and Jacob shook his head.

"Selmak has never heard of it before" he answered. Sam was POUTING! Jack thought she looked adorable, but Jacob gave her a slight shake and her face cleared.

"Who's Selmak?" she asked he could see them debating what to tell her so he jumped in.

"A friend of your dad, we asked him for help" he told her, she nodded accepting what he told her.

"You still haven't said hello Uncle George" she said. "I was trying to ring Aunt Mary… but…" she faded off and her gaze travelled to the ceiling, her lips moving as they had when it all began, so she missed the shock on Jacobs face and the flash of pain on Hammonds.

"Aunt Mary isn't well Sam" Hammond told her "she's staying with David Joan and the kids for a while" naming his son and family. Sam again nodded, but kept staring at the ceiling.

Dr. Brightman returned and waved to the General and Jack, gesturing for Jacob to stay where he was she lead them into her office.

"We have a result on the bloods I drew this morning, there is only one abnormality"

"What?" both men asked at the same time.

"According to her records Major Carter was injected with a Depo Provera shot just over 5 weeks ago, however there is no trace of it in her system, I have asked for a nurse who received a shot from the same batch on the same day to undergo testing" Jacks stomach clenched, he almost felt physically sick at the thought that Shanahan may have had a chance to make HIS Sam pregnant, he dare not ask the question and was glad when Hammond did it for him. He felt dizzy with relief as the doctor told them that she was NOT pregnant.

He left the infirmary, in a rush, unable to control his feelings and features and made his way to his quarters. He sat on the bed and shook, but he could not say WHY!

He went for lunch at 14:30 and was pleased to see neither Daniel nor Teal'c there as he could not face the questions they were bound to have.

He was called to Hammond at 16:00, Pete was at the gate insisting he had clearance to come onto the base and demanding to see his girlfriend and making a huge fuss about how he would be going to the press if they did not allow him in. Hammond had him arrested on the spot!

Jack hoped that HE would be the one to break the news about the charge, but the General called in a senior SF and then contacted Shanahans boss at Denver PD to warn him about his missing officer, it turned out that they had been looking for him all week, he had not reported in and they were afraid that a bust may have gone wrong. His Captain did not know if he was relieved or pissed at the fact that he was alive, especially as he was their equivalent of AWOL and making a nuisance of himself with the AF.

Jack couldn't help smirking when he was listening in to Hammonds half of the conversation, especially as occasionally a swear word directed at the young man floated from the ear piece across the room.

He went by the infirmary a couple of times, Jacob and the two other team-mates in constant attendance, he looked through the pane in the door, but did not enter.

He made sure that both sign in stations, the one at ground level as well as the one on level 11 knew she was not allowed off base without the OK of Hammond and the doctor. And he decided that an early night was in order.


	9. Chapter 9

9

He awoke to another erotic dream, Carter was riding him and it felt so good! It felt so damn real and he could see her breasts bouncing as she moved above him, he could smell her! He woke just as he climaxed and cursing his over active libido he changed his sheets, and threw his sleep shorts into the hamper along with the linen, that had been his last clean pair, he would have to go home and get some more in the morning, the house could do with airing anyway, he thought to himself, he lay back on the bed, totally naked this time and went back to sleep.

He had heard of recurring nightmares, hell he had had enough to know they were real, but this dream was exactly the same dream as the one earlier, he saw the door open and she entered his room, she climbed on top of him and she was already so wet! He stiffened and she slipped him inside her and she moved just right, the pace driving him hard, God he couldn't hold back for her pleasure… he HAD to come, NOW! However this time as he climaxed he realised she was real! She really was above him, driving herself to orgasm grinding against his groin. He put his hand to where they were joined and helped her on her way, after all he had already come, not something he could take back!

She collapsed on top of him and snuggled into his chest, her muscles still in spasm.

"I missed you" she breathed to him, he held her while she calmed, trembling himself at the enormity of what they had just done. He was so screwed, he just had to make sure SHE wasn't!

She recovered quickly and tried to get comfortable half on him, half at the side of him, he couldn't allow it, he had to get her back to the infirmary before anyone noticed she was missing! And he remembered what Brightman said earlier, she was not on birth control! Could he screw up her life any more?

He tried to lift her off him, but she protested, she wriggled and he felt himself stiffen again, he groaned and she tried to position herself on top of him again. He rolled her until he was on top, she giggled at him, but he lifted himself off her and she gave one of those adorable pouts. He bent and kissed her lightly on the lips and then pulled on his trousers, he would have to go without underwear. He looked around but could not see any clothes for her! Oh GOD! Had she walked through the SGC naked? He could see the security footage being circulated!

His door was one of very few that were on a camera blind-spot, the only reason he had chosen the quarters that he had. He had to hope she could get away with telling them he had dragged her in, and he had to get the message across quick.

"Sam!" he hissed at her "listen to me carefully" she looked at him, wide eyed and innocent, god he loved her so much and when she looked at him like that, while sat on his bed naked, their mixed fluids at the apex of her thighs… his head spun! He HAD to concentrate! For HER sake!

He leaned over and kissed her, one more kiss wouldn't hurt and he needed it so bad, he would be lucky if he got out of the holding cells before he reached his old age pension!

"Sam, listen if anyone asks I dragged you in here and forced you to have sex with me, you understand?" she looked puzzled and shook her head

"No I came to you, remember?" she told him, he groaned.

"Sam, you are ill, things you remember are wrong, we are not married, I am your CO, you HAVE to tell them I forced you! You understand?"

"We playing a fantasy?" she asked, all the perverted and totally hot fantasies he had had about her over the years flashed before his minds eye, oh fuck! Sam with a whip! In her dress blues on the briefing room table! In his kitchen while T and Danny were at the grill outside!, against the wall under the security cameras in her lab! In the shower! His dick was aching now it was that hard. "I want the one where I tie you up" she whispered… he had thought he couldn't get any harder until she said that!

His hands were shaking, it was taking every single piece of his control not to lay her back down and slam into her hard! A sharp knocking came at the door, they both jumped.

"Jack? Jack! Sam is missing and her clothes are here in the hall!" well at least she had not been walking naked. He knew there was no hiding it anyway now, Daniel had her clothes, and if everyone was looking for her again the cameras would show her turning onto this corridor, but not leaving it again.

"Shes in here Daniel" he shouted through the door, Sam got under the covers and held them up so her chest was covered. He opened the door and held his hands out for the clothes.

Daniel pushed passed him, and turned around after seeing Sam in his bed "JACK! How the hell could you?"

Sam spoke up "Dr Jackson, there's nothing wrong with a man and wife having sex" she giggled.

"Daniel she came to me, I was asleep for gods sake! I didn't realise it wasn't one of my normal fantasies until it was too late! You HAVE to help her! Get her out of here, I'll take full responsibility, but you have to help me persuade her not to tell the truth!"

"They will throw you out of the Airforce if you do that!" Daniel protested

"Better me than her!" he came back. Daniel looked at them both and nodded his head slowly, then he shook it.

"No Jack the programme needs you both!" he said

"Daniel one of us at least HAS to pay, Sam isn't on birth control! If she asks for a morning after pill Brightman is obligated to report it because of Sams condition, if she doesn't ask for it then Sam could get pregnant." God he wanted her to have his kids, he had for a very long time, at the same time terrified that another mistake like Charlie could happen. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts; at least his hard on had deflated since Danny came into the room. "Promise me that you will look after her!" Daniel nodded firmly.

"Of course I will look after her Jack. You don't need to ask that."

"Right we need to get her dressed then I want you to go report me for attacking her" Jack turned to the bed and grabbing the clothes out of Daniels hand he leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips. "get dressed love" he told her, she opened her mouth to protest and he put his finger on her lips "Trust me?" he asked

"Always" she replied

"Get dressed and follow Daniel" he told her, he and the younger man turned their backs while she got dressed. He held a low conversation as she was busy telling Daniel what to expect, and what to say at the courts martial.

"Ready" she said and she came up behind him and put her arms around his waist. "Don't do this Jack" she told him "we haven't done anything wrong!" he turned and looked into her eyes, they were as blue and wide as he had ever seen them, and tears spilled out of them onto her cheeks.

"Give us a minute Daniel" he said and heard the door close behind him as he exited.

"I love you" Jack told her, he kissed her forehead and held her close "I will take care of everything, just do as I ask, please" She nodded, her gaze trusting but sad. "Ready?" he asked and she shook her head.

He smiled down at her and brushed her fringe away from her face with the backs of his fingers, "Sam, trust me, I know what I am doing, and remember to ask for a pregnancy test straight away" he took a deep breath and opened the door. A couple of SFs were turning the corner and he shoved her into Daniel quickly. He straightened and went up to the senior of the two officers and gave himself up.


	10. Chapter 10

10

He arrived at Hammonds door, the security detail that he had supposedly surrender himself to acting more as followers than men in charge of the situation. He knocked and found both past and present Generals in the room when he was told to enter, the security detail followed him in as he came to a halt and stood to attention.

"Sir I have to report I attacked and forced Major Carter into sexual intercourse this morning, I have surren…" Jacob was at his throat before he could go any further, Jack had been expecting it and disabled the Tok'ra without much of a problem, he may be stronger and faster, but Jack had hand to hand experience second to none in the galaxy. Hammond was on his feet, his mouth open in shock and outrage, a bright light filled the room and suddenly Jack could see Earth spinning below him!

He turned, Jacob, Hammond, Daniel and Sam were all present in the room, along with 2 Asgard.

"Thor!" Jack exclaimed "What the hell do you think you are doing?" he noticed Heimdall moving slowly away from the group of humans.

"Stay!" Thor said in a commanding tone and the other alien stopped dead still. "O'Neill I have to apologise for the actions of Heimdall, it is to be regretted that you were caused emotional pain and that Major Carter has also suffered, however I have been assured that it can be corrected and she will be restored as she was."

Jack nodded his head, at least Sam would be OK, it didn't excuse what had happened and it certainly wouldn't get him off the hook.

The mannequin moved a stone on the console at the side of him and Sam disappeared in another flash of light. Jacob was still shaking in fury, Jack couldn't read Hammond, Daniel looked like someone had killed his puppy.

"Before we go any further I would like to replay a conversation we recorded a short while ago" a hologram of Jacks quarters appeared in the centre of the room, Jack was half dressed, Sam was on the bed and there was a knock on the door.

"STOP!" Jack shouted, the recording paused, "we don't need to see this" he said to Thor "I already admitted to it"

"Exactly why it needs to be viewed O'Neill, your capacity for self sacrifice is well known among our people, it should be acknowledged amongst your own."

"Thor, I'm begging you buddy, don't do this, that conversation was private"

"However you told Daniel Jackson specifically what would happen as a result of your actions, we cannot allow this as it was an Asgard who caused the events in the first place!"

Daniel spoke up "What exactly has happened with Sam?" he asked "why did…you" he waved at Heimdall and Jack realised he didn't know this one, he was dead the time SG1 had met him/her/it.

"Heimdall" he whispered to his friend, he saw Daniels eyes move rapidly, probably reviewing all the myths associated with the alien.

"Heimdall, what did you do to Sam? and WHY?"

The alien spoke in a clipped tone, reminding Jack of Anise in full blown Tok'ra scientist mode.

"The experiment on my ancestor which I hoped would solve the problem of degradation of materiel due to the ongoing process of enhanced cellular mitosis failed." Jack remembered the words from the last time they had met, he chipped in with a translation for everyone else.

"The problem you were having because you kept making clones of clones and the copy got corrupted?" The little grey nodded enthusiastically, he, it… whatever started an in depth explanation as to why it had gone wrong but without Carter to translate he was already lost, he held up his hand to stop the little alien continuing, just then a flash of light and Sam was standing back in the room, exactly as she had been five minutes before.

She was looking at the floor and his heart ached for her, but they still needed to know what happened and why.

"Start again" he said now he had his translator around… Sam explained in a low voice that Heimdalls ancestor was still too far along the clone line to help, his organs for sexual reproduction were no longer viable, even though they existed, something the later editions did not. Rather like if humans decided to get rid of the appendix and later found out they needed it.

"This isn't an appendix we are talking about Carter" Jack said, she agreed but still did not raise her eyes.

"I have decided that Loki may have been on the right track, we need to go back to the younger races and attempt to make ourselves genetically compatible with them. As you are one of the most genetically advanced humans on your planet, and we already know where you are at all times, it made sense that my experiment should start with yourself" Jack groaned, why were aliens always trying to poke him and experiment on him?

"However, as the process of sexual reproduction cannot be achieved by a male alone we needed a female." Jack could see where this was heading, he could see where it ended actually. "Major Carter is not only a brilliant scientist, she is, female. However I have been studying her for some time and realised that there was a danger of her achieving reproduction with another male." Sam was bright red, Jack wanted to stop it, but as he raised his hands to warn off the little grey man Sam shook her head slightly to stop him, she wanted to hear what the scientist had to say.

"I decided to take action and followed you to a planet, where I could abduct you and alter Major Carters memory so she would forget the other male and believe that she was mated to O'Neill, this would ensure reproduction. However something went wrong with the process, I found I could not erase the extremely strong feelings she had for the man she perceived as her mate, I had to take her back several years to erase all trace, and then implant a 'marriage' to O'Neill. Her mind fought the process but I was sure I had been successful when I returned you all to the planet. It should have taken several minutes but took almost 10 times that!"

Jack was puzzled as far as he knew she had only met Shanahan a couple of months ago, why the hell did it take 6 years to erase him? Sam continued to look at the floor.

"Ok is Major Carter totally fixed?" he asked Thor

"Indeed she is and her medical scans show a high probability that she will become pregnant within the next 12 hours due to the position of the egg and the motility of the sperm." Jack blanched and Jacob once again lunged at him. Sam shouted at her father

"Stop! It wasn't Jacks fault!" she grabbed his arm and hung on for dear life

"He admitted to attacking you! I heard him!"

"He lied!" she shouted

"Sam no!" he couldn't let her take the fall for this, he should have stopped himself, and she was not to blame for her actions, she was under the influence of aliens, he couldn't say the same for himself!

There was a glow and Jack found himself unable to move, he tried to talk but realised the only muscles working were the ones controlling his very life and his eyes. The other humans in the room seemed to be in similar restraints.

Thor moved his stone and all the humans were pushed by invisible hands until they stood in a line, their backs to the wall, facing the hologram that was still on pause.

Jack knew what was going to happen and begged Thor with his eyes not to replay the conversation.

The recording came to life, however this time it was earlier, instead of him being half dressed and Sam naked on the bed, he was naked and asleep, covered only by the sheet up to his waist.

The door opened and Sam stood watching him for several seconds, a display showed numbers appear along the bottom of the projection. Thors voice echoed in the now silent room

"Heimdall caused O'Neill to sleep heavily at this point, as we have observed before he responds to the slightest change in his surroundings, Loki had to force him into REM sleep, as humans term it, in order to beam him aboard his ship, Heimdall did the same at this point, the figures along the bottom show the level of inducement O'Neill is receiving, when the figure becomes zero his body is under it's own control." The figures turned into the normal English display rather than the Asgard ones. The figure read 50.

Sam slowly took off her hospital scrubs and threw them out the door, she closed the door and walked to the bed, the numbers on the recording seemed to be on a slow countdown. She lifted the cover and joined him on the bed, her hands moving slowly over his body, the evidence of his arousal showing through the outline under the sheet. When he was groaning and thrusting against her hand she rose up and impaled herself on him, the countdown had reached 10. She told him she loved him, and now he was lifting out of the induced REM sleep he told her the same, the countdown reached 5. She moved faster and faster over him until finally he came, crying out as the countdown finally reached zero! Jack could feel that at least one other muscle in his body was working!

He didn't need to see the rest, he remembered exactly what had happened, his hand slipped to where their bodies were joined and he watched once again as Sam came on top of him, she looked magnificent when she came, flushed skin, her eyes wide and wild her mouth partially open, she shuddered and fell against him. Jack tried to close his eyes but found that while he could blink he could not force them closed.

Poor Sam, her father and two superior officers had just watched her having sex and coming, he felt an overwhelming urge to hold her, hide her from this, protect her from the hurt she must already feel. He swore silent revenge against the callousness shown by the aliens towards her.


	11. Chapter 11

11

The scene had moved on and Daniel was in the room, every word they had said was replayed for the audience, how he plotted to take the blame so she could avoid the consequences of her actions, Jack wondered if Hammond would be willing to overlook what he was seeing, allow Jack to take the blame after all. His record, as Hammond had pointed out before, was far from spotless, and if he had to spend some time in prison… well it wouldn't be the first time, and it would be worth it if he spared her.

The recording came to an end as Jack strode over to the SFs and admitted to attacking Sam. The paralysis released them, Jack turned immediately to Sam, she was huddled into herself, having slid down the wall, it was enough to break his heart. He pulled her up into his arms and whispered to her that she would be OK, he WOULD take care of it! He turned to face the other three men, that way she was looking over his shoulder and did not have to see their faces.

"This changes nothing" he told them "I am the senior officer and as such it is my responsibility to make sure nothing of this kind happens." He noticed approval on Hammonds face, his plan may have a chance at working after all, Jacob would want to protect his daughter, and Daniel had already agreed… everything rested on Hammond.

She stiffened in his arms and he held her tighter as he felt her pull away. "No! JACK!" she shouted in his ear, causing him to wince slightly and his hold to loosen.

"You are not taking the blame for this! I won't allow it, everyone just saw what happened!"

"Sam, no one saw anything, did you?" he asked the men. Daniel mumbled a no, Jacob looked at him as if weighing his daughter against the man who loved her and he eventually agreed he also had not seen anything, George Hammond however refused to answer.

"Sir?" she asked him, tears in her voice "You can't allow the Colonel to take the blame for this, the SGC needs him too much"

"Sam," he almost laughed "the one person the SGC needs is you. Look I'm getting older, my career is almost over, allow me to do this for you, please" the last word he whispered to her, he saw her eyes close and for a moment believed he had convinced her.

Then she opened them, he knew she wasn't going to back down, he had seen that look before, every time they were captured or in a fire-fight, grim determination.

"I can leave the Airforce and work in the SGC as a civilian scientist" she said, Jacob took a step forward, she raised her hand to stop him moving and speaking. "If I am pregnant I am not going to be going through the 'gate with you all anyway, I wouldn't want to risk the baby" Jack could hardly breathe! She was considering having his child!

She moved right against him again and looked him straight in the eyes, "I've only known Pete for 3 months" she said… what the hell did she have to bring that idiot into it for? "the reason Heimdall had to go back more than 6 years to erase the man I love from my memory is because, I met him 6 years ago" she had? Who was it? Why had she never mentioned anyone before? She laughed at him "You are a fool you know, you are trying to work out who it is? I bet everyone else here already knows" he looked around and all three men facing him were smiling. He looked down at her and she reached up and kissed him.

"How long have we know each other?" she asked

"About 6 year…" Oh! Right! He knew a soppy grin had spread over his face, she loved him! And she had for a long time! He did not know what he had done to deserve her, he kissed her deeply and only stopped when someone coughed behind him.

"About those charges" the General said, Jack straightened to attention. "I think we can put them down to a nightmare caused by alien interference."

"But sir…" Jack knew that someone was going to have to pay for breaking the fraternisation regulations. Hammond held up his hand, he turned to the two aliens who had been silently watching.

"Thor, I would like to invite you to see the leader of our nation, I'm sure we have a lot to discuss"

"I'll come too, you never know, 2 allies in favour of the match may work better than just one"

Thor moved a stone and a hologram of north America appeared, the generals took turn in pointing into the map until the Whitehouse was visible, a scan showed the layout and the humans inside it. They pointed to the Oval Office and suddenly they disappeared, leaving Sam Jack and Daniel still in orbit.

Daniel cleared his throat and said

"So, Heimdall, how many of the legends in Norse mythology are based on fact?" he steered the little alien to the doors.

"So if this works, wanna get married before the baby comes?" she kissed him deeply

"Yeahsureyabetchya" she replied.


End file.
